The present invention relates to an image sensing apparatus, such as a video camera and an electronic camera, having a display monitor.
To check an image sensing condition of a conventional image sensing apparatus, such as a video camera and an electronic camera, by monitoring a display, mainly there are two ways; one is to monitor an image displayed on, e.g., a liquid crystal display or a cathode ray tube (CRT) display through an eye lens system (finder); and the other is to directly monitor an image displayed on a relatively large liquid crystal display, generally, two to four inches.
In an image sensing apparatus having only a finder including an eye lens system, a user has to keep looking into the finder while sensing images. This imposes a burden on the user especially when sensing images for a long time. Further, it is not possible for a plurality of individuals to monitor an image simultaneously.
Whereas, in an image sensing apparatus only having a relatively large liquid crystal display, an image on the display is easy to see while sensing images and a plurality of individuals can monitor the image at the same time. However, in a bright environment, an image displayed on the liquid crystal display is not clearly seen.
Accordingly, an image sensing apparatus having both a large liquid crystal monitor and a finder for monitoring a sensed image has been produced. In such the image sensing apparatus, a plurality of individuals can monitor a sensed image simultaneously by using the large liquid crystal display, further, in a bright environment, a sensed image can be properly monitored by observing the sensed image through the finder.
However, more energy is consumed in an image sensing apparatus having both a large liquid crystal display and a finder than an image sensing apparatus having either the display or the finder, which shortens operating time of the image sensing apparatus when a battery supplies the power to drive the image sensing apparatus.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation, and has as its first object to reduce energy consumption of an image sensing apparatus having functions of both a large display and a finder.
According to the present invention, the foregoing first object is attained by providing an image sensing apparatus comprising: a display device, mounted rotatable about an axis on a side of the image sensing apparatus, for displaying a sensed image; a finder; and a reflecting member which reflects an image displayed on the display device toward the finder when the display device is in a first state, wherein the first state is that the display device is folded up by the side of the image sensing apparatus.
Further, it is the second object of the present invention to make a safe image sensing apparatus.
According to the present invention, the foregoing second object is attained by configuring the above image sensing apparatus so that the reflecting member of the image sensing apparatus rotates in the same direction as a rotation of the display device, coupled with the rotation of the display device.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the image sensing apparatus further comprises a shield, wherein the shield blocks light from the finder when the display device is in a second state.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the image sensing apparatus further comprises optical dispersion means provided between the display device and the reflecting member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the image sensing apparatus further comprises a lock means for locking the display device in the first state, wherein, when the finder is settled inside of the image sensing apparatus, the lock means releases the display device.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the image sensing apparatus further comprises a shield for blocking light when the finder is settled inside of the image sensing apparatus.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the shield of the image sensing apparatus is moved outside of a path of the finder when the finder is inserted into the image sensing apparatus.
Furthermore, it is the third object of the present invention to decrease the size of an image sensing apparatus.
According to the present invention, the foregoing third object is attained by providing an image sensing apparatus comprising: an image sensing device for sensing an image; a first reflecting member for reflecting incoming light toward the image sensing means; a display device, mounted rotatable about an axis on a side of the image sensing apparatus, for displaying a sensed image; a finder; and a second reflecting member, provided on the back of the first reflecting member, which reflects an image displayed on the display device toward the finder when the display device is in a first state.
Further, it is the fourth object of the present invention to display a sensed image in a proper luminous condition.
According to the present invention, the foregoing fourth object is attained by providing the image sensing apparatus further comprising: determination means for determining whether or not the display device is in the first state; and control means for controlling display conditions of the display device depending upon a determination result by the determination means.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the image sensing apparatus further comprises: determination means for determining whether or not the display device is in the first state; and illumination means for illuminating the display device when the determination means determines that the display device is in the first state.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the image sensing apparatus further comprises: luminosity measurement device for measuring luminosity in the vicinity of the display device; and illumination means for illuminating the display device when the luminosity measured by the luminosity measurement device is lower than a predetermined level.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the image sensing apparatus has an opening for letting light entering the image sensing apparatus when the display device is in the first state.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.